My Big Brother Is A Shaman!
by DanceInFire
Summary: Yoh & cia. encerrados en el entorno conocido como 'BigBrother' 'GranHermano'. Como haran para sobrevivir semanas en una diminuta casa...quien sabe de que se pelearan y como se mataran xDuu


**My Big Brother Is A Shaman!**

Ok...el titulo de por si indica una cosa...Big Brother o.ou...aja, esa cosa televisiva en el que encerraban a millones de tipitos/as dentro y como que no salian mas y poco a poco se iba yendo uno...quien sabe a donde se iba luego de ser echado por la sociedad o.ou (era el publico el que supuestamente votaba no? xD)

Ok...a continuación veran a los personajes de SK encerraditos acurrucados en una casita con pileta y todo...y solo 2 inodoros o.ó...ahora, sin mas que decir...

---

**Episodio 1** **ENTRADA**

Era un día como cualquiera en la casa de los Asakura y como siempre, estaban todos pero absolutamente todos (o casi todos...wen ya!) invadiendo el hogar de Yoh...

¿: ¡¿¡¿DONDE ESTA EL PAPEL HIGIENICO!

¿: Lo siento Horo Horo! Estaba haciendo una investigación rigurosa hacerca de las particulas supermicroscopicas que posee la celula de algo de materia sustanciosa como un trozo de papel higienico! Deberias probarlo, tiene muchas perfec...

Horo: Ya cállate Manta T.T ahora como se supone que me lo daras!

Manta: ...

Horo: ...

Manta: mmh...

Horo: u.ú...PPPRRR...o/oUuu

Manta: o---o...LO TENGO! -se va- -al rato vuelve con un traje de astronauta (esos amarishitos...no de astronauta xD)- Esto me protegera de cualquier sustancia hedionda o.ó...ALLI VOY HORO HORO!

Horo: o-oU -oye los pasos ruidosos de Manta y lo ve a este aparecer frente a el con una especie de aspiradora gigante- O.O fiuu...QUE SE SUPONE QUE ES ESO?

Manta: una aspiradora superpotente owo proveniente de la generacion Oyamada, compañía 'Anti-olores'.

Horo: genial...vas a chupar el olor? ¬¬ solo dame el maldito papel para dejarte solito si?

Manta: nunca! nyahahaha! -en eso se pone a aspirar todo lo que encuentra a su paso-

Horo: MANTAAAAA ;-; me aspiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Manta: CUANTO PODERRR! JUAJUAJUA:D -aparece Anna abriendo la puerta del baño-

Anna: ...

Manta: -deteniendose-

Horo: x-x...PR!

Anna: -azota la puerta-

Manta: o-o...tengo mucha hambre T.T -se va del baño-

Horo: yo tambien x-x...mmmh...

Manta: -yendo a la cocina- siento que me...olvide de algo o.ou...

Horo: o.o... . ...eh... . ...MANTA! TE LLEVASTE EL PAPEEEL!

---

Yoh, Anna, Len, Manta, Tamao y Pilika en la cocina...

Yoh: nyaaaa -estirandose- que hay para desayunar? n-n

Tamao: joven Yoh! O/o yo...yo...no encontre la lista del supermercado...asi que...no pude hacer las compras a tiempo...y...y...

Yoh: O-o y...?

Tamao: Y...y...he hecho una búsqueda intensiva con los productos que podrian llegar a gustarle a todos asi que...asi que...no llegue a una conclusión clara pero...entonces...fue que...eeeeh...o/o

Yoh: o.oUu...eh...no es para tanto, comere lo que haya feo o no

Anna: tienes que entrenar...

Yoh: ... o---o/

Anna: asi que comete algo y empiezas de inmediato...

Yoh: ...n-n Anuchi...Anichi...Anita...

Anna: ¬¬...

Yoh: Anuchis querida n-n...descansa...yo...em...iré a correr al lago...hehe

Anna: -puñetazo- u-ú Dejate de tonterias! No te salvaras del entrenamiento! Mirate! Eres la rama de arbol borracho! Apenas puedes sostenerte! A partir de ahora se te suman 3 kilos más de peso en brazos y piernas y 10 vueltas más alrededor de la ciudad...y si te quejas ¬¬ no tendre problema en adherirte más...

Todos: ...

Yoh: x---------------X p...pe...pero Anna!

Pilita: Uuuuh o.o golpe bajo...

Len: se las buscó por tarado u.ú

Tamao: Y...joven Len...creo que debería parar de tomar leche ó.o

Len: ¬¬ por qué?

Tamao: es que...el joven Horo me pidió que le haga un pastel...algo delicioso...y pues este lleva por lo menos 10 litros de leche ó.o

Todos: TANTA LECHE!

¿: Es que...estoy en crecimiento!

Todos: ...eh?

Horo: ...que no oyeron? ¬¬

Manta: HoroHoro! Por qué no venías?

Horo: es que a alguien se le olvido entregarme el papel higienico ¬¬...mucho chucho de maquinas y eso pero nadie me ayuda a mi T.T

Yoh: y como hiciste...para...-traga-...limpiar...te?

Horo: A pues eso fue facil! Resulta que sali de la ventana y como no podia dejar que se ensuciaran mis pantalones fui al supermercado asi desnudito cosa que este limpito por fuera y por dentro...compre un rollo y me limpie...y aca estoy!

Todos: ...

Pilika: Hermano! Como es eso de andar desnudo en la calle!

Horo: Ay pero descuida...nada mas me vio una abuelita que estaba con una abuelita mas que le dijo al cartero que me viese desnudo y que ese cartero le dijo a un bombero que estaba cerca y ese bombero le dijo a un grupo de chicos por ahí jugando y estos le dijeron al kioskero de la vuelta y este a los vecinos de la calle y...creo que ahí se cortó o.ou...

Len: entonces no te vio nadie, eh? ¬¬

Horo: eso es lo más gracioso! n-n pueden creerlo!

Todos: ...

Tamao: Joven Horo...estabamos platicando acerca de ese pastel...está seguro de que lleva 10 litros? o.o

Horo: Ay pero mi Tamaito...-se acerca y le susurra- Es pa' que el Len no se la tome toda...ese tacaño idiota ¬¬

Len: -se le mueve la puntita del coco- QUE DIJISTE CUCARACHA!

Horo: Yo no dije nada idiota!

Len: quieres pelear!

Horo: que no dije nada! Quien te crees, el mago Coperfiel lee mentes!

Tamao: Joven Horo, el joven Coperfield es mago, no brujo o.o

Horo: Arrg...es lo mismo! Este 'Tenedor' no me va a vencer!

Len: ...te...nedor?

Todos: ...

Horo: ASI ES! Tenedor! Tienes un tenedor en la cabeza! JUAJUA! Entienden! TENEDOR! JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAAJAAAAJJAJAJAJAAJA -se ahoga- aggh...ahjashj...cofcof...AJAJAJAAJA!

Todos: ...

Pilika: hermano...eres idiota ó.o

Anna: que novedad...¬¬

Horo: que dijiste sadica!

Anna: ¬¬ repite eso!

Horo: Sadica hechicera jajaja! :D

Anna: -supersape- Eres un idiota!

Luego de esta breve discusión, de repente y de la nada una nave aterrizó en el patio trasero de la casa (disculpen por hacerlo tan directo xD), y un rayo de luz verde con estrellitas salió de ésta.

Yoh: Wooooooooooow...luces o0o

Horo: o.ou miren! Es un papel higienico gigante con lucecitas!

Tamao: es un super-archi-envase para guardar comida!

Pilika: es el rey Kororo gigante!

Len: pero que dicen...es una nave alienígena ¬¬

Todos: o.ô

Horo: ay, si, tu siempre con esos comentarios fuera de lugar ¬¬

Len: que dices, mocoso!

Horo: dame mi leche!

Len: TU leche!

Horo: MI leche! La que compro Tamao especialmente para MI pastel!

Len: aprende a compartir miserable!

Horo: Ay, si mira quien habla el chico misericordioso! Asco!

Len: cucaracha demente! -saca su cuchilla-

Horo: ah si! Toma esto! -saca un rollo de papel y lo avienta a todos lados-

Todos (con papel en sus cabezas): ¬¬ Horo...Horo...

Algo dentro de la nave: -con tono marciano- JOJOJO...somos extraterrestres (...)

Todos: ...

Algo dentro de la nave: ...SOMOS MARCIANOS!

Anna: y que...¬¬

Yoh: Anna...puede que sean peligrosos n-n

Anna: no me asusta una bandeja voladora con luces hippies mucho menos alguien que no da la cara! ¬¬

Algo dentro de la nave: ...GRRR N-I-Ñ-A-M-A-L-A...USTEDES VENDRAN CON NOSOTROS Y PARTICIPARAN EN UN...UN...CONCURSO...ASI ES...DEBEN GANAR...Y CONSEGUIR EL PREMIO FINAL...DEBEN DARNOS ESE PREMIO PARA PODER ARREGLAR NUESTRA NAVE...

Anna: premio?

Horo: o.o papel higienico extra suave?

Yoh: más luces de colores?

Pilika: un kororo de peluche?

Tamao: comida para envasar? o.o

Len: un cerebro para Horo?

Horo: graciosin graciosin que estamos eh? ¬0¬

Algo dentro de la nave: NONO! MENTES SUCIAS!

Len: Que tenemos de sucios! ¬¬

Algo dentro de la nave: Ese premio es necesario para arreglar nuestra nave!

Anna: y por que demonios no la arreglan ustedes? ¬¬

Algo dentro de la nave: no somos mecanicos...u.u...debemos pagar a los humanos pa' que nos puedan arreglar la nave!

Anna: entonces...es...dinero?

Algo dentro de la nave: algo así...

Anna: de cuanto dinero están hablando exactamente? o.ó

Algo dentro de la nave: que te interesa mujer! Es nuestro, sera nuestro y si lo consiguen...seguira siendo unicamente nuestro!

Anna: pudranse...no es nuestro problema ¬¬, además...saben cuanto tiempo tomara algo estupido como eso! Y saben cuando entrenamiento tiene que realizar este tipo -señalando a Yoh- para que se vuelva más fuerte! No tenemos tiempo de ir a participar en un estupido concurso con estupidas naves y estupidos tipitos con luces de colores...pudranse idiotas!

Todos: ...

Algo dentro de la nave: beep...beep...beeeeeep...esta bien...¬¬ te...quedarás con el 30 de las ganancias...

Anna: tan poco? ¬¬

Todos: O.O -se caen-

Anna: eso no es suficiente u.ú

Algo dentro de la nave: el 50!

Anna: Menos! Quien te crees que soy! Una vendedora ambulante! Quiero que mi trabajo valga la pena! Quiero el 99 de las ganancias!

Algo dentro de la nave: Asesinaremos a tus amigos si te rehusas a competir por el 50 y nada mas!

Anna: -saca un martillo de la nada- ... -martillazo a la nave- A mi nadie me dice que tengo que hacer idiota!

Algo dentro de la nave: beep...beeeeep...de acuerdo...será el 99 de las ganancias ¬¬

Anna: entonces...sería...? ¬¬

Algo dentro de la nave: 90.000.000.000 yenes ¬¬

Anna: trato hecho :3

Algo dentro de la nave: pedazo de niña terca, obstinada de...hmph...¬¬

Anna: ¬¬ dijiste algo!

Algo dentro de la nave: YO...NO...BEEPBEEPBEEP ó.o

Anna: bien ¬¬...andando

Todos: o.oU si, doña Anna...

--------------------------------------------------

°-°-°-°-FIN EPISODIO 1-°-°-°-°

--------------------------------------------------

Hasta aca llego hoy xD, espero que lo hayan disfrutado n-n...aún no puse las bases del BB pero suponiendo que ustedes ya tienen alguna idea, pondre todo lo que falta en el prox. epi x3. Gracia por llegar hasta el final de este episodio ;O; nos vemos gente!


End file.
